Flashlight Tag
by englishkiller
Summary: Charlotte meets her long-time neighbor, Landon, for the first time and he invites her to a game of flashlight tag... or is it just a ploy to get her attention?
1. silent

So this one will have chapters to it, and i do plan on finishing it, this is one of my originals and i hope you like it:)

**please review!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Knock knock knock"

I got up from the couch slowly and answered the door.

"Landon?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes, it was about ten o' clock and I need my sleep. "Sarah's not here."

Landon is my little sister's, best friend's, older brother, if that makes any sense. Our little sisters were best friends since they were five, so I saw him every once in a while when he came to pick Sarah -his younger sister- up from my house. We hadn't exactly carried on a conversation though.

"Hey, I know shes not here, I'm actually here for you, Charlotte..."

I raised my eyebrows and stepped forward, pulling the door shut behind me. My over-protective dad has super-hearing, and I don't want Landon sent away, he's pretty cute, since we're being honest here.

"Yeah? Whats up," I asked him.

"Well... Me and the guys are playing flashlight tag down the street and we're short a guy, do you want to play?"

"Uh..." I looked down at what I was wearing, shorts, a tank top, and my brother's old zip-up weren't exactly flashlight tag clothes. Landon seemed to think the same thing.

"You might want to put on some more clothes first though," he said.

"I'll go change, you... stay right here?" I phrased it as a question, hoping he wouldn't refuse.

"I'll wait."

I nodded my thanks and went inside, ran up the stairs and passed my dad's door silently. I can move like a shadow when I want to, hey, it's a talent.

I changed quickly into a pair of black skinny-jeans, my gray converse and a black tee shirt that said 'skillet' on the front. I pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail leaving my bangs swept to the side of my forehead and found a pen and paper.

I scribbled a quick note to my dad, leaving it just outside my door and opened my window. My side of the roof was right over the flower bed and I silently dropped over the side, I'd done this quite a few times in my teenage years.

I stood and turned around, facing Landon, who was still sitting on the porch, thankfully. He hadn't seen me yet.

"You just gonna sit there?"

He jumped a little bit and searched the dark yard for me, finding my dark figure after a moment.

"You scared the crud out of me, Char. How'd you do that?"

"My window is right there," I pointed at it and he looked up with respect as I smiled smugly.

"Hard-core," he said with a smile, "you're _my_ partner tonight."

I laughed and started walking in the direction of his house and Landon soon followed suit.

* * *

**Im working on chapter 2 now, but leave me a review telling me what you think **

**thank you **

_**englishkiller**_


	2. still

**heres the second chapter, hope you like it:)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

We walked up Landon's driveway and I shivered, it was a five minute walk and I could see my breath by the time we got there.

"Crap, you're cold."

"I am not. I'm fine," I shook my head.

"You're a convincing liar, Char," he complemented me, "but your body language gives you away," he smiled.

I looked at my crossed arms and the goose-bumps on them... so maybe I was a little cold. "I can't help that I'm warm-blooded."

He shrugged out of his black varsity soccer jacket and held it out for me to take.

"No..." I protested, "Landon, you'll freeze."

"Yeah, so will you. Take it."

I took it, and mumbled a thanks as I put it on, the tips of my fingers barely poked out of the ends of the sleeves.

His jacket was warm, and it smelled _good_.

I shrugged my hair out of the hood and looked around at the guys.

I saw my neighbors Andrew, Josh, and Morgan. I also saw my sister Hope, and her two best friends, Sarah and Caitlin, ready to play. Only one team was immediately obvious, we played in partners, but I didn't know if Landon would shrug me off now that he was with his friends. Hope and Sarah would be partners, they've always been best friends. Besides that, I wasn't sure until a warm arm wrapped around my waist, making my heart jump, and I heard Landon's voice.

"I call Charlotte here, she jumped from a two-story window and didn't make a sound." I blushed and hid my face in his jacket, I didn't expect him to tell everybody.

"I think she can choose for herself then, can't she?" Josh spoke up. "I want her on my team too."

"Nope." Landon said, "I went and got her, so she's on my team." He stepped behind me and placed both arms around my waist, his chin on top of my head.

"Fine, then I get Andrew,"Josh said, picking his identical brother.

"Gee, _thanks,_" Andrew commented sarcastically.

Sarah paired up with Hope, and Morgan and Caitlin were partners. Landon held his ground and we were partners still.

Sarah and Hope volunteered to go first and we ran to hide in the yard.

We made it to the fence and Landon, being a six-foot-three junior, jumped right over it. I stopped at the side, being a five-foot-four sophomore, and stared at him. He sighed as I rolled my eyes, he reached over the fence and grabbed my waist, instructing me to brace my leg against the side. I did as I was told, kicking lightly off the ground, and he lifted me up and over, placing me in front of me.

"Thanks..." I whispered, trying not to sound too breathless.

He smirked and took my hand, leading me around the back. There was I line of trees and he brought me over to them, laying on the ground, he pulled me down with him. The grass was wet with dew and I couldn't help but notice how close we were, and I hoped to God that he couldn't hear my heartbeat.

I heard the footsteps of our seekers and I quickly pulled my hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall in front of my face and around my shoulders. Landon's hand rested on my back, a silent reminder to shut-up and be still.

I froze and watched them carefully, knowing that they would see the light reflecting off of my eyes if I looked directly at them.

I brought my legs up under me and crouched...

_Just one more step..._

_

* * *

_

**i know, i didnt want to leave it there, but i couldnt keep going without sounding run-on, **

**but im working on chapter three now. **

**please review:)**

_**englishkiller**_


	3. stumble

**WOAH! 3 chapters in one night. **

**i must really like yall. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Just one more step...

Sarah took that step and I took and I ran for the gate, but in order to win, both partners have to make it to base.

Me being small and fast, and Landon taking _ginormous_ leaps towards me, we reached the gate at the same time.

I was basically thrown over the gate mid-step and I heard him land next to me.

I took off running, my feet pounding the ground, and I tripped forward as I hit the concrete square that was base.

My foot went first, coming out from under me, then my knee hit the pavement and I threw my hands in front of me to catch my fall.

Just getting up, I was breathing heavily as Landon came in next to me. "We won," he saw me. "Charlotte, come on inside, we'll take care of that."

I looked down and saw my knee, red blood soaking through my jeans. My hands were just as bad, with the skin of my palms torn up.

This _only _happens to me.

I was frozen in place by the sight of all the blood on my leg, and Landon tried to lead me into his house and I wouldn't budge.

He sighed and leaned down, literally sweeping me off my feet and catching my back, carrying me bridal style. We reached the house and he set me on the couch in his room.

"Um... let me grab a pair of Sarah's shorts for you to wear."

I nodded and he went to get them. I looked around, seeing his room for the first time. He had books everywhere and dirty clothes piled in the corners.

He got back and placed the basketball shorts next to me. "I'll let you change, yell when you're done and we'll fix you up."

I snapped out of it and, without looking at my knee, or ruined jeans pulled them off, and put the basketball shorts on. "Landon," I called hoarsely. He came immediately.

He had gauze with him and what looked like a bottle of antiseptic.

"Think about something else... I'll be done before you know it."

I gulped and stared at the ceiling. My injuries were impossible not to think about as the stinging began, but I clenched my jaw and stared holes into his ceiling. As he moved on to my hands, I could tell he was trying to be gentle, but it was still painful.

"Char," he said, getting my attention. "I'm done, but lets just hang out up here, I'm forbidding you to play flashlight tag."

"Of course, doctor."

He sat down next to me and picked up a remote from the ground.

Oh I was a sucker for Harry Potter, he had me.

About half-way through the movie, I shivered. Stupid warm blood. "I think I dropped your jacket outside, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You're always cold, aren't you."

"Maybe you're just always warm."

"Maybe." he put his arm around me and I snuggled into him, tucking my knees up under me. Okay, Call me a wuss, but the creepy lake in the sixth movie scares the living daylights out of me, even at fifteen, but maybe I exaggerated the scariness just a little bit, and wound up curled up under his arm, my head resting on a pillow in his lap as he played with my hair.

"Thanks... for everything, Landon," I mumbled as I fell asleep. What can I say? He was warm and I was _so_ tired.

"Always, Char."

* * *

**and there you have it, i might add onr more chapter if i can just get one review. if anyone wants me to finish it, i will.**

**thanks for reading**

_**englishkiller**_


End file.
